The invention relates to a connection element.
DE 198 35 065 A1 has disclosed a wiper blade, in which a spring bar is inserted as loadbearing element in a central longitudinal channel of a top strip. A connection element having a joint pin is seated on the top strip, in order for it to be possible to connect the wiper blade to a wiper arm in an articulated manner. The connection element bears with a base part against the top strip of the wiper rubber and is held by four claws which are formed integrally on opposite longitudinal sides of the base part and surround the top strip with the spring bar laterally and from below. During mounting, the claws are bent around the top strip and pressed together, so that a non-positive connection results between the connection element and the top strip.
DE 10 2004 019 157 A1 has disclosed a wiper blade having two spring bars as loadbearing elements which are inserted into lateral longitudinal grooves of the wiper rubber. A sheet-metal claw which has a central web with a bearing hole comprises, with two continuous claws which are arranged on opposite longitudinal sides, those parts of the spring bars which protrude from the longitudinal grooves. During mounting, the claws which are formed integrally on a base part of the connection element are bent around the spring bars and pressed together firmly. In order to increase the friction between the spring elements and the claws, an intermediate layer of plastic is provided between the claw roots on one side and the spring bars on the other side. In other exemplary embodiments, different designs of the spring bars ensure that the connection element cannot be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade.